


Day 5 - Coffee

by elizathecat



Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bruce is a uncaffeinated gremlin, Fluff, M/M, thor is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizathecat/pseuds/elizathecat
Summary: Mornings are evil - unless you have a literal god providing coffee
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: Thorbruce Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Day 5 - Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with me, this is completely unconnected from any sort of marvel canon. Unless there's a secret universe I don't know about where they live in a small cottage and snuggle?

“Noooo,” Bruce groaned as his alarm went off for the fifth time, joined in disturbing his sleep by Thor, who was poking him in the shoulder. “I’m too sleepy.” He pulled the blankets over his head, burrowing further into the warm cocoon and kicking vaguely in the direction of Thor to get him to stop with the damn poking. Morning had to be the worst part of the day, Bruce thought, anything requiring that he leave his blanket mountain must be the ultimate evil.

“See this is what happens when you do science until three in the morning when you have to be up early.” Thor teased softly, poking Bruce one final time before scooping up the bundle of blankets containing his boyfriend and making his way to the kitchen. 

Bruce yelped as he was hefted up like a sack of potatoes, the blanket falling away from his head allowing him to glare at Thor. Although… Thor was providing a pleasant amount of heat and he really was very comfortable being carried like a princess while wrapped in blankets. He wiggled enough to be able to rest his head on Thor’s chest and closed his eyes again.

Thor paced several times around their small house, unwilling to disturb the adorable sight Bruce presented. The combination of the blankets, his ruffled curls and small peaceful smile had Thor making happy squeaks in the back of his throat, completely disarmed by how cute he was. But…they did have places to be so unfortunately he would have to disturb his love’s rest for now.

Bruce noticed the minute he was set down in a kitchen chair, slumping forward onto the table and whining pathetically. He heard a small thunk on the table in front of him, and a moment later lifted his head at the divine smell of coffee. His favourite mug (bearing the words ‘Ah, the element of surprise’) was steaming gently, and Bruce reached out to warm his hands on it. He took a careful sip, and as usual it was the perfect temperature with exactly the right amount of milk.

Thor was sat across from him, his hair shining golden in the morning sunlight streaming through the kitchen window. “Are you feeling more awake yet?” he asked, a sappy smile on his face.

“Unfortunately.” Bruce scowled playfully, nudging his toes against Thor’s to let him know he wasn’t actually displeased. Thor nudged back, getting up to refill Bruce’s mug. It struck Bruce as incredibly domestic, seeing Thor delicately move his muscled bulk around their tiny kitchen, illuminated by gentle yellow light. Thor turned, and smiled when he caught Bruce staring, his eyes crinkling softly in the corners. Mornings really weren’t that bad, Bruce thought, when you were provided with cuddles and coffee by your unfairly pretty boyfriend.


End file.
